


Pressing In

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: - of sorts, Anal Fingering, Early in Canon, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sharon always loved Steve’s ass.
Relationships: Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Pressing In

**Author's Note:**

> I really just have a thing for Steve discovering new kinks and things he likes in bed, as well as Sharon being in control (at least sometimes, I like to imagine they have a good give and take). Also I maybe have a thing for Steve liking bottoming, in any capacity.

Sex with Steve was like an adventure; it was exciting, always new, and left a pleasurable feeling of satisfaction after it was over. Sharon always prided herself on being a woman who could take care of herself, who wasn’t awed by some muscles or charming personality. When she’d first met Steve he’d been Captain America, and sure, she knew of him, admired him, but she wasn’t the type of woman to drop everything for him. He’d had to earn her respect, as well as earn the right to fall into bed with her. And he had.

Sharon could admit to herself that she’d had a certain amount of anxiety amongst her excitement when they fell into bed together. This was Steve Rogers, the only man she’d ever felt any real feelings for, but it was also Captain America. That held a certain position in her eyes even if she refused to let her self take the role of a damsel in distress — a role Steve had mistakenly assumed she occupied when he’d first tried helping her on a mission. 

Her anxiety was for naught, though. Steve was as attentive, caring, and generous in bed as he was at dinners and during walks through the parks. In fact, the first time they’d stumbled into Sharon’s bedroom, nearly tripping over themselves when they didn’t stop kissing long enough to look where they were going, Steve was the one who truly seemed nervous. Sharon understood it; he’d had a decades long dry spell, and who knew how much experience he’d actually had before that. She wasn’t about to ask, and it hadn’t mattered. They had plenty of sexual chemistry, and Steve was a fast learner at everything he wasn’t already adept at.

And Sharon was a fast learner as well. 

Steve was sensitive, a fact Sharon had been delighted to discover early on. When he was aroused it was like every inch of skin was electric and her fingers ghosting over his ribs or collar bones elicited shocked gasps that Steve tried to bite back. Sharon enjoyed forcing them all out anyway, telling him how hot it was when he was loud, when he couldn’t hold himself back.

Nothing was hotter than discovering what a hot button Steve’s ass was for him, though. It was actually been an accident — unlike his nipples, (Sharon remembered that night with glee). They were making out in the hallway leading to Sharon’s bedroom. Steve was pressing her against the wall and she had her hands trailing down his back, slowly making her way to his belt line to untuck his shirt. Only, when she went to untuck it, he bit gently at her earlobe and her hand that was just dipped under the top of his pants had clenched, a few fingers sliding in between the cheeks of his deliciously perfect ass, startling Steve so much he jerked forward sharply, shoving her further into the wall. She winced and he apologized. relaxing again. 

“Sorry,” Sharon said, assuming that because Steve was technically older he had more antiquated ideas about how men should feel about their asses and sexual touching. Of course Steve hadn’t liked that. But then she saw his face, how flushed he was, the tops of his ears practically tomato red. A flash of heat shot straight from her chest to into between her legs at the thought of Steve liking having his ass touched. “Unless?”

“It’s- I mean-,” Steve stuttered helplessly, like he didn’t know how to react, as if this information was new to him too. It honestly probably was. And that shouldn’t turn Sharon on either, she’d never conformed to any ideas of virginity, including anything to do with her own or someone else’s ass, but the idea of being able to show Steve a new form of pleasure was really doing it for her.

Sharon smiled then, and she wanted to be reassuring, to keep him calm, but she felt the smile stretch into a shark-like grin. She put her hand back on his lower back, grinning wider when he let out a little shiver. “Yeah? Do you like how it feels when I touch you here?” she asked, purposely pitching her voice lower, dropping into a seductive tone she already knew he was weak for. He nodded dumbly, a little jerk of his head. Sharon let her fingers dance lower then, dipping under his pants again, but this time under his underwear as well, and let her fingertips ghost over the top of the curve of his ass, chuckling softly when his hips jerked forward again. “Oh look at you, you _love_ it,” Sharon purred, feeling the hard line of Steve’s cock pressing against her hip through his pants. “Let’s move this to the bedroom.”

In the bedroom Sharon had him lie on his stomach after he took his pants and underwear off, throwing them blindly in the floor. She let out a soft laugh when he couldn’t resist jerking his hips into the mattress. He got hard so fast, he was probably dying right now, at how prolonged all this was. But Sharon knew she could make it worth it. 

She stripped herself down to just her bra and panties and then straddled the back of his thighs, stroking her hands up over his ass and back, licking her lips at the way his ass bounced gently when she let go of her slight grip on it. He really did have a gorgeous ass. It was firm, but with the perfect amount of give. And when he wore the pants Sharon had taken him to get specially tailored it looked like a peach she wanted to sink her teeth into. And now she might actually get a chance. 

“You ready?” she asked, just to be sure. Steve nodded against the pillow he was resting his face on, tilting his head so he could glance back at her and offer a tentative smile.

Sharon offered a smile back and then went back to caressing his buttocks, letting her thumbs drift further into the gap between them as she moved. Steve was already gasping and Sharon thought she felt a slight tremor in his thighs. She hoped it was more pleasure than nerves. 

When she was ready, having spent enough time idly playing that Steve was trying his hardest to roll his hips against the mattress, the back of his neck flushed with a mixture of arousal and impatience, she sucked on her own index finger, dragging it down between his cheeks, stroking gently over his hole. Steve immediately let out a choked off gasp that trailed into what sounded like it wanted to be a moan. She could feel his hole clenching against her finger and her own body clenched in aroused sympathy. God, this was so hot. She couldn’t believe how lucky she was; playing with Captain America’s ass. Okay, maybe she had more of a thing for his superhero persona than she’d ever admit. But still, this was Steve, and she already knew she loved him even if she hadn’t said it out loud yet. As hot as this was, she was mostly excited to get to bring him pleasure. He always looked so beautiful when he came. She briefly regretted having him lie face-down, but it was easier for her this way, and if he liked this they could do it the other way next time — and she was almost positive he would like this. 

She stroked her wet finger over his hole again, letting herself add a little pressure this time, dipping the very top of her finger in just slightly. Steve’s hips jerked again and this time his moan was a full one. The flush on his neck had spread down his upper back and Sharon couldn’t resist leaning over his to press a kiss between his shoulder blades. He let out a pleasant hum at that and Sharon grinned, leaning over to the night stand to grab the bottle of lube that she barely ever used herself. “Now for the fun part, big guy.”

“I don’t know about you, but this already pretty ‘fun’,” Steve said, voice partially muffled. He sounded slightly amused, and a lot turned on. Sharon grinned down at him, dipping her free hand underneath him to stroke his hard cock once, twice — a little reward. Steve let out a ragged moan. He was so hot, and so hard, in her hand, precome practically drooling out of the slit. God it was so hot how wet he got, undeniable proof of how much he loved what she was doing. She took her hand back and squirted some lube onto two of her fingers, moving them both between his cheeks, rubbing insistently over his hole. “Oh god, Sharon. It feels so good. I didn’t know-”

“I’m glad,” Sharon said, and she’d meant to sound sexy but it came out more fond. That was fine too, though. She did want him to feel good. She pressed at hole with one slick finger, slowly pushing in. “It’s about to get even better.”

She slid her finger her gently but smoothly, her own mouth falling open at how good he felt around her finger. Steve let out a long, low moan that only broke when her finger was all the way in. His thigh were definitely trembling now, and Sharon grinned again, because it was definitely pleasure. She moved her finger gently in and out, shallow little fucking motions, turning her wrist in short rotations to stroke him inside. He was breathing heavier now, hips rocking back just slightly, like he wanted more but couldn’t bring himself to ask for it. On the next push in he let out a little whimper and Sharon couldn’t take it anymore, she had to see him.

“Come on, roll over, I need to see your face,” Sharon coaxed him into his back, helping him get a pillow under his hips and then situating herself between her legs, her breasts pressed slightly uncomfortably against the mattress. It didn’t matter, the new view was worth it.

Steve was stretched out in front of her, his face and chest flushed with a pretty pink color, and he was already sweating a little. His legs had dropped open wider and he pressed a kiss against his inner thigh, smiling when his leg kicked out a little. He really was so sensitive. She moved her hand back up to his ass, pushing her middle finger back into his warm, tight hole. He clenched and then relaxed around the digit, letting out a soft groan. She moved her finger in and out again, stroking around his sensitive rim with her free hand, watching as it twitched and clenched at the sensation. She leaned forward and licked his balls when she shoved in hard, crooking her finger up. Steve gasped, choked, moaning and jerking his hips up in an abortive motion, like he didn’t know how to react. Sharon moaned herself at the reaction, sucking one of his balls into her mouth before letting it out with a wet pop. Steve shook on the bed, hands clenching against the bed sheets.

“Are you ready for another one?” Sharon asked, stroking his thigh gently with her hand not currently occupied with fingers up Steve’s ass.

Steve nodded, jerky and flushing more, looking down at her with wide eyes and a mouth that had dropped open already, “Please.”

Sharon groaned at him saying please, felt her clit to throb and her own hole clench at the desperation in his voice, like he couldn’t bare to be denied this for even another second. She reached her hand down and pressed the heel of her hand against herself, gasping quietly at the shock of pleasure and the wetness she felt. She hadn’t even realized how wet she was. These panties were definitely ruined, but that was a problem for later. Now, she turned her attention back to his gorgeous hole that was clenching and unclenching around her finger, like it was begging to be filled more. 

Sharon rubbed some more lube around his rim and over her index finger and then started working her second finger in, catching his cock jump out of the corner of her eye as she pressed further in, Steve letting out another shaky moan, hips lifting just slightly like he wasn’t even aware he was doing it. 

“Good, you did so good baby,” Sharon said breathlessly, watching her finger sink fully into him, his hole stretched wider now around two fingers. Her mind briefly conjured up the image of him doing this to himself, his thicker fingers pressing into himself, his mouth dropping open in pleasured shock at the feeling of it. Sharon shivered, spreading her fingers just slightly. He was still so tight. She felt another zing of pleasure shoot through her, his tightness a reminder that no one else had ever touched him like this before, not even himself. “God, you look so gorgeous right now. You’re so good.”

And she wasn’t lying, he was taking her perfectly, opening so easily for her fingers even in spite of his tightness. All that enhanced muscle control really came in handy, she guessed. 

Steve let out thin whimper, jerking his hips again, like he was restless. Sharon grinned, she knew what he wanted and she wanted to give it to him, in time. She spread her fingers one more time and then resumed fucking him with them, thrusting in and out slowly and then speeding up as he loosened more.

“That’s it, look at you,” Sharon praised, because she couldn’t help it. He really looked so gorgeous. Not just his ass either. “You love this so much.”

“Yes, oh god! Please!” Steve begged, rocking helplessly against her thrusts. His cock was jerking against his stomach on every push in, slapping welty just below his belly button. “Sharon, please.”

Sharon couldn’t hold out anymore and on the next hard thrust in she crooked her fingers up, rubbing them hard over his prostate. Steve choked, lifted his hips up so fast that Sharon had to quickly rise with him, and came on a sharp moan, his cock untouched. Sharon watched, stunned as Steve’s cock spilled a seemingly continuous stream of come, certainly more than than he usually spilled, which was saying something. He had his head tossed back, neck arched and muscles popping as he cried out. He was shaking and panting as he lowered his hips to the bed again. Sharon moved her fingers gently inside him, bringing her other hand up to wrap around his cock, milking the rest of his orgasm out of him until he was whimpering. 

“That was the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen,” Sharon said, watching as he put himself together again, shuddering slightly still. She clambered up over his thigh, rutting herself against the powerful muscles under her. She couldn’t wait anymore, she was so turned on.

“Sharon come up here,” Steve said, voice still a little breathless. He tugged her up by her hips until she was positioned on her knees over his face. He smiled up at her before moving her panties to the side and kissing the crease of her thigh and groin. “Let me return the favor”


End file.
